Scènes inédites livre I
by Etoilemment
Summary: Le commencement... Une autre prophétie , un autre lien . Et le poids d'un père .OS .


**Scènes inédites .**

Petit avertissement : lecteurs de fanfictions , et plus particulièrement de Drarrys avertis , ordre chronologique . Cependant , gardez en tête que les personnages ( appartenant bien entendu à JKR , à ma sauce ) , sont beaucoup plus murs et plus ...entreprenants que leurs homologues des livres … Ainsi , gardez bien en tête que , s'ils sont relativement calmes et enfantins dans les premiers « tomes » , ils vont trrrrès rapidement de dévergonder dans les suivants , à partir du quatrième plus exactement …

* * *

Livre I

* * *

Et si il y avait eu plusieurs prophéties durant la saga , plusieurs liens dissimulés, ignorés de tous , même par les protagonistes de l'affaire … Et si , en cette nouvelle année scolaire , deux destins exceptionnels , chacun à leur façon , allaient se trouver réunis , entremêlés irrémédiablement , dans leurs ombres , mais également leurs éclats …

Eh bien , tout à commencé lors de leur première rencontre , ou plutôt , un peu avant …

* * *

Département des mystères , Ministère de la Magie

allée 107 , emplacement 12

Parmi la multitude de faibles lueurs bleutées entassées dans les allées sombres du fin fond du Ministère de la Magie , il y avait celle-ci . Anonyme et inconnue de tous , du moins pour l'instant ...

_H.P – D.M ._

_Ceux que tout semble opposer , réunis par la présente . La lumière rencontrant l'ombre , unis dans leur innocence , unis dans la souffrance .Forts de leur individualité , c'est ensemble qu'ils vaincront et la haine et l'incompréhension , et ensemble ils tiendront les ténèbres en échec. Mais deux esprits si différents ne peuvent accéder à la vérité sans y être mutuellement préparés . Ainsi , ce n'est que lorsqu'ils seront armés face à elle qu'ils comprendront leur entremêlée destinée ..._

* * *

Le Manoir Malefoy , durant les vacances d'été ...

« Draco , mon fils , n'oublie pas ; bientôt , tu vas effectuer ta première rentrée à Poudlard , et tu vas à cet effet représenter la noble lignée des Malefoy aux yeux de toute l'école . Je veux , tu m'entends , je VEUX que ta conduite soit irréprochable . Dans le sens Malefoy , bien entendu .

Tu peux tricher aux examens , si tu en éprouves le besoin . La seule chose véritablement importante , c'est que tes notes soient bonnes , non , pas bonnes , EXCELLENTES ! A la hauteur d'un Malefoy ! Le moyen pour y parvenir ? Je m'en contrefiche ! Tu pourras compter sur Severus , il t'aidera . Au moins une matière où tu n'auras pas à tricher ! »

Draco Malefoy , sa petite frimousse ensommeillée levée , les cheveux clairs encore ébouriffés par le sommeil à cette heure matinale , écoutait attentivement son paternel. De grandes enjambées martiales autour de leur salon monumental, martelant un discours , hélas , pas vraiment inédit , sa robe de chambre verte brodée d'argent flottant derrière lui , il semblait totalement réveillé , vif et glacial , tel à son habitude ... songea avec une pointe de tristesse le petit homme.

Mais Lucius Malefoy et son débit ne lui laissaient guère loisir de rêvasser à sa condition …

« Et , Draco … DRA-CO.o.O. , tu m'écoutes ? Le plus important , tu le sais , c'est l'image ; ce que les autres pensent de toi , disent de toi , et éprouvent pour toi ; Alors , fais toi craindre , il vaut mieux se faire craindre que se faire respecter ; l'idéal , ce serait les deux , mais l'idéal n'existe pas . _* ref à Tony dans Iron Man 1*_

Tu peux employer tous les moyens qu'il faudra , tant que ça ne franchit pas la ligne . Non , rien à voir avec celle entre la légalité et l'illégalité , tu connais tout de même ton noble père ...Non , celle entre se faire prendre , et ne pas se faire prendre . Tout l'art , mon enfant , réside dans le fait de ne pas se faire prendre . »

Draco soupira intérieurement . Ce petit discours , décliné à l'infini , semblait se refermer sur lui telles les racines d'un immense arbre noueux , comme il y en avait dans le parc , un tentaculaire saule qui emprisonnait son cerveau et enserrait son coeur en un étau glacial . Mais au moins , songeait Draco , son père , tant aimé , tant vénéré , lui témoignait de l'intérêt …

Lucius , qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de si tôt, poursuivait :

« Il faut que tu saches t'entourer , Draco . Je sais que ton caractère naturel est plutôt solitaire , ton elfe ..ou ta mère … ou ton précepteur … soit, ce n'est pas important , enfin , quelqu'un a du me le dire . Un jour . Je ne sais plus . S'entourer , c'est la clé . Mais écoute moi bien , Draco . Tu dois t'entourer de pleins de connaissances ,Sang Pur , évidemment , ou Sang Mêlé , à la rigueur ,mais surtout pas Sang-de-bourbe ,eux , méprise -les , ils ne devraient même pas figurer au nombre de tes condisciples de Poudlard , dit-il sans même tenter de masquer le mépris qu'il éprouvait . Mais sache également que la confiance , ta confiance Draco , ne s'accorde qu'avec prudence et parcimonie . Souviens – toi : Dans la vie , on est toujours seul .

Enfin , on peut compter sur la famille .

Alors , des camarades , mais pas d'amis . Les amis , c'est pour les faibles . Ceux qui ne parviennent pas à s'en sortir par eux mêmes .

Par contre , il faut que le s autres , ceux qui ne font pas partie du cercle de tes proches , soient prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour en faire partie . Et que ceux qui en font partie se sentent proches de toi , même si ils ne le sont qu'en apparence .

Et trouve – toi une petite amie , de préférence bête et très jolie .

Ou , à défaut , ni trop moche , ni trop idiote . Il va te falloir un fils à toi aussi , alors , commence à chercher dès maintenant . Non , non , pas ta cousine , j'y ai déjà pensé , mais les dégénérés consanguins , ça suffit , j'en ai eu mon comptant ! Je tiens à mon statut supérieur , je ne veux pas d'un petit fils ...anormal . »

Lucius Malefoy cessa un son mouvement , pour se rapprocher de son fils , et ancrer leurs yeux clairs en un lien invisible . La détermination froide que Draco y déchiffrait le faisait frémir . Quel père … Puis , il rouvrit la bouche , et articula :

« Enfin , sache que l'ennemi , c'est Harry Potter . Tu sais qui c'est , je t'en ai déjà mentionné l'existence , il me semble …

Proche de ses amis , encore plus proche de ses ennemis . Essaie de te faire bien voir de ce garçon , Draco . Il est si brillant … Même si cela ne me réjouit guère , il a su anéantir le Seigneur des Ténèbres à lui seul . Seul , tu entends , seul ! Si jeune , et si talentueux , si plein de potentiel , ce jeune Potter ! Néfaste pour nous , bien entendu , mais quel talent ! Quand je pense que toi , à cet âge , tu ne montrais pas encore le moindre signe de talent magique , le moindre pouvoir ! Alors que lui …

Rapproche -toi de ce garçon , et , peut-être , qui sait ? Parviendras-tu à absorber une infime part de son talent … »

Draco Malefoy , dix ans trois quarts , le regard plus du tout ensommeillé à présent , mais , bien au contraire , l'oeil vif , plein de colère , de hargne , chaque fibre de son corps transpirant la revanche , brave petit soldat de son père , digne représentant de sa famille ancestrale , fronça les sourcils , contracta ses lèvres , impatient de le rencontrer , impatient d'en découdre .Cette nuance dans la voix de son père , qu'il ne se souvenait jamais avoir entendue lui étant destinée ,tout en la devinant : la fierté . Pour un autre , qui n'était même pas son sang . Cet autre , il devait le connaître , comprendre comment il parvenait à triompher là où lui même avait toujours échoué : rendre son père _fier_...

Et son père , bien loin de se douter des conséquences de son attitude , observait son rejeton avec satisfaction derrière son regard acier .

Draco s'habilla en vitesse , la journée promettait d-être chargée . En effet , le petit prince Malefoy était comme tous les enfants en période de rentrée ; il avait hâte d'acheter ses fournitures scolaires !

Rien à voir avec le plaisir de sentir ses livres touts neufs , ou de toucher ses parchemins immaculés , non , Draco Malefoy , du haut de ses presque onze hivers , adorait par dessus tout recevoir ses nouveaux vêtements .

Justement , ce jour là , ils devaient tous se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse , où Draco allait se faire confectionner toute la panoplie du parfait sorcier , robes d'école , cape brodée , et uniforme . Forçément , Draco espérait se retrouver à Serpentard , maison vénérée par son père tout autant que par lui même , où la soif de puissance et de revanche du jeune homme , ou du moins l'espérait-il , allait pouvoir être assouvie . Et puis , le vert et argent , les couleurs de son hypothétique maison l'avantageaient/lui allaient tout particulièrement au teint .

Ainsi , il se trouva en ce jour dans la boutique de Mme Guipure , afin de choisir avec le plus grand soin ses vêtements . Sur ce point du moins , Draco partageait de façon totale la vision de son père : l'apparence était une chose absolument primordiale . La qualité des tissus , le détail qui saurait faire la différence , proclamer son rang et sa fortune , tout cela , Draco en maitrisait parfaitement les codes .

Alors qu'il se contemplait avec ravissement dans le miroir de la cabine d'où la couturière ajustait l'ourlet de sa robe , un jeune homme fit son apparition dans la boutique ...

* * *

Le commencement ... Alors , impressions ? S'il vous plaît ?


End file.
